nobledeadfandomcom-20200213-history
Noble Dead Wiki
W'elcome to ' The wiki about The Noble Dead Saga by Barb and J.C. Hendee that anyone can edit. From one author, J.C. Hendee, http://www.NobleDead.org: Two caveats need to be mentioned. First be aware that minor to major spoilers are scattered throughout this information if you are new to (or have not read up to the latest volume of) the Noble Dead Saga (a.k.a. The Saga of the Noble Dead). Second, this wiki is a work in progress by volunteers / readers (not the authors), so accuracy is in development as well and may not be 100%. since January 2009 The Noble Dead Saga [[Series 1|'Series 1']] The first series is broken into two trilogies (1-3 mass market only trilogy and 4-6 first hardback trilogy) # Dhampir # Thief of Lives # Sister of the Dead # Traitor to the Blood # Rebel Fay # Child of a Dead God [[Series 2|'Series 2']] # In Shade and Shadow # Through Stone and Sea # Of Truth and Beasts [[Series 3|'Series 3']] # Between Their Worlds # The Dog in the Dark # A Wind in the Night # First and Last Sorcerer # The Night Voice Related Books Tales of the World of the Noble Dead Saga: Homeward # The Game Piece # The Feral Path # The Sapphire # The Keepers # The Reluctant Guardian # The Wind in the Night # Captives # Claws # The Sleeping Curse # Silent Bells Bones of the Earth # Karras the Kitten # Karras the Cat Tales of Misbelief # The Forgotten Lord Spin-offs: Mist-Torn Witches ''series'' # The Mist-Torn Witches # Witches in Red # Witches with the Enemy # To Kill a Kettle Witch Miscellaneous * Noble Dead Codex Characters The following are main characters or have reoccurring roles in the Noble Dead Saga: * Magiere * Leesil * Chap * Welstiel Massing * Wynn Hygeorht * Bryen Massing The following characters play a significant role in one or more of the books * Caleb * Chane Andraso * Loni * Rashed * Teesha * Toret (Ratboy) * See the full list of characters Other Pages Species: * Dhampir * Dwarves * Elves * Fay * Majay-hi * Noble Dead * Vampire * See the full list of species Places: * Bela * Belaski * Miiska * Sea Lion * Stravina * Suman * The Warlands * See the full list of places Weapons: * Falchion * Magiere's Amulets * Punching Blades * See the full list of weapons Popular Subjects: * Anmalghk * The Forgotten War * Guild of Sagecraft * Hunter * Magic * Phrases '' '' Drist What's New on the Noble Dead Wiki ;February 4, 2009 :Finally began inputting pages. Only two right now, but more to come. ;June 2, 2013 :Original creator here - I just edited the theme to one I think fits better. Also, a special thanks to those who are still adding content. I haven't done much with this wiki, and nearly all content is from visitors. Special thanks to Irelaiyan, who has done the most work, and DrBen10 who has been quite active recently. ;November 5, 2018 :I'm currently rereading the series and adding content as I come across it. I've also updated the main page so that it includes the newer books in the series as well as adding categories to many of the pages that are missing them. - HEAbooknerd Helping Out To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial, and see Help:Contents. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse